


Conditioning the Leather

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Ejaculation, Leather Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loz takes a moment to admire Yazuu in his leathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioning the Leather

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Conditioning the Leather  
> **Author:** GuiltyRed**  
> Rating:** PG13  
> **Warnings:** only a little  
> **Word count:** 100  
> **Summary:** Loz takes a moment to admire Yazuu in his leathers.  
> **Prompt:** Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Loz/Yazoo: Leather Fetish – "They say leather's for perverts. I don't know why. Think it's very practical, actually. I mean, you spill anything on it and it just comes right off. I suppose that could be why perverts like it." (Charlotte Coleman)  
> **  
> **

"Oops."

Yazuu gave his elder brother one of Those Looks: eyes hooded and head tilted slightly like a bird of prey about to launch. "What did you do?"

"Um, nothing?" Loz murmured guiltily as he rubbed the back of Yazuu's coat with a repetitive wiping motion.

"Loz…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just…?"

Loz ducked his head and continued wiping.

Yazuu sighed, reached back over his shoulder, and cupped his brother's head with a graceful hand. "It's okay. I suppose I should be flattered."

"Splattered, more like it," Loz snorted, laughing. "I'm really sorry, Yazuu."

"At least it's good for the leather."


End file.
